KH LightDark Destiny: First Christmas special
by Aldamonburst
Summary: Happy new years! Sorry I'm late! Anyway, Sora and the gang chill at Christmas town, hosted by me! Woohoo! Review! No flaming.


**Falala la la la laaaaa! The first Kingdom Hearts LD Christmas!**

**KH: Christmas town.**

**Burst: Merry Christmas and presents to all! Except certain people**

**Kaito: You don't want to mess with Burst! He's the man!**

**Haio: Since when do you like Burst so much? **

**Kaito: He gives me sweets! And tacos!**

**Burst: Just don't fart too much.**

**Haio: Where's everyone else?**

**Kaito: They're changing their clothes in another room. Which I don't get.**

**Haio: Kaito, for the last time. You can't be naked in public.**

**Kaito: But sometimes it feels good!**

**Burst: Iniating stereo typical gay voice!**

**Haio: Huh? **_Haio is dressed in a black and white coat with matching scarf and snow pants. Finishing with silver ear muffs he fantabulous!_

**Kaito: Do me next! **

**Burst: Wrong choice of words!**

**Kaito: What do you mean? **_If only I had a- well I'll start. It look likes our little friend is dressed up as elf! Clothes completely red and green, not to mention the pointy hat, we've got a cutie pie!_

**Kaito: Santa gave these to me!**

**Burst: Alright it's time for everyone else to show their style!**

**Haio: What is this a fashion show?**

**Burst: C'mon in!**

**Sora: What's up everybody! **_Well happy holidays! Wearing a black Santa hat, a black shirt with white fur lining, silver crown buttons lining the front, and a faded, brown belt with a silver buckle around his waist and over the shirt Sora is Christmas Town Fab!_

**Donald: With my Christmas themed outfit that voice is sure to be rated **_I'm guessing you're supposed to be a snowman with the white round ball around your body with the white bow. Not very fabulous._

**Night: Wow. Dissed by a voice. You don't get much respect, huh? **_Night is simply fab! With a gray scarf, a black coat that zipped has the image of a silver heart, and black snow pants with white lines going down it. Handsome!_

**Cera: I knew my boy toy would be great! **_How cute! The perfect winter tomboy look. With a black coat over saggy blue snow pants she is a winter wonder!_

**Burst: Good job creepy voice guy. You can go now.**

**Voice: But I still need to rate Kaito's underwear!**

**Kaito: Ok!**

**Haio: **_Grabs Kaito's pants. _**No you don't!**

**Burst: Don't make me repeat myself.**

**Voice: Aw ok.**

**Burst: Ok everyone I guess we should start?**

**Night: Wait, what the heck is that voice anyway?**

**Burst: The unborn child of Maximillion Pegasus.**

**Sora: That's disturbing.**

**Burst: Yeah…. Ok then! I think we'll start off by introducing our special guest!**

**Itachi: You all lack enough hatred.**

**Donald: Can't you say anything else?**

**Itachi: Get the hell away from me you furry.**

**Kaito: Big brother what's a furry?**

**Haio: Someone to avoid.**

**Night: Someone who puts you in crappy manga.**

**Cera: Joey Wheeler.**

**Burst: Ok then! Now let's start the Winter League!**

**Kaito: Yay! Wait, what's that?**

**Burst: Glad you asked! And no there aren't any Pokemon.**

**Kaito: Awwww. **

**Burst: Allow me to explain. We'll all be participating in a tournament of winter and christmas themed games! The prize will be one free present from Santa!**

**Jack: That's right!**

**Burst: Shut up you're not in this fic fonzy! Anyway time to reveal the method of choosing, the- um, well I don't have a name for it so… reveal the naming screen thing!**

**Sora: Naming screen thing?**

**Burst: Quiet infidel! **_Pulls rope that reveals giant screen from behind curtain that supposedly no one noticed until now._

**Itachi: … I've seen that before.**

**Meanwhile!**

**Sick ninja guy: Now **_cough _**let's begin the **_hack _**Chunin exam elimination crap.**

**Random ninja boy: But there's no screen.**

**Sick ninja guy: What? **_Hack! Coughs up lung._

**Random ninja boy: Holy ninja he's dead!**

**Random ninja girl: Holy ninja? Wait, how do we do the ninja Chunin exams now?**

**Random Ninja Boy 2: Holy ninja his ninja bowels are ninja shitting!**

**Iruka: Piece to your ninja mama!**

**Back to the program! Or whatever the hell this is!**

**Burst: Yeah, um, well, began the deciding of the first round!**

_Faster than a speeding ninja, the naming screen thing's text began to move like a slot machine, except without drunken people yelling at. After about 30 second of Donald's ranting, it finally finished. It read: Itachi vs. Kaito. Yeti fight._

**Burst: It looks like Kaito and Itachi are in the yeti fight!**

**Itachi: Can I still be emo?**

**Burst: Uh yes?**

**Kaito: Wait! What's a yeti fight?**

**Burst: The first one to defeat the yeti wins! Now here's the yeti himself!**

**Yeti: I pity the fool!**

**Donald: Isn't that a snow covered Mr-**

**Burst: Yep. That's a yeti!**

**Night: Dude, that's not a yeti, it's-**

**Burst: Now go and begin Kaito and emo man while I devise a way to kill these two bitches!**

**Night and Donald: What?**

**Burst: Who when why!**

**Itachi: I'm too busy being a complete bitch so I'll have to finish this guy quickly. Emo mind ra-**

**Kaito: Wow a yeti! Hi mister yeti guy!**

**Yeti: Uh, hi?**

**Kaito: I'm supposed to defeat you, but I left my sword in the potty, and I don't wanna go back now cause it's all smelly cause of my poops and stuff! So I'm thinking maybe we can play a game!**

**Itachi: Ok Burst. Why is one of your main characters a little 3 year old boy?**

**Burst: To piss off Donald.**

**Donald: Hey!**

**Burst: Just kidding! **

**Donald: Oh.**

**Burst: Maybe.**

**Yeti: Well we technically already our playing a game kid, but I'll go along with it. What game do you want to play?**

**Kaito: Well I think you, me, and emo guy can play it together! **

**Itachi: Oh joy.**

**Kaito: Let's play a 3 way trading card game!**

**Itachi: I give up.**

**Kaito: That means I win!**

**Sora: Was there any point of Itachi even coming?**

**Burst: Every show needs an emo!**

**Sora: But this is a fan-**

**Burst: Yep that's what a show needs!**

**Cera: Why are so many characters idiots?**

**Night: Stupid people are funny. That's why Kon is still on Bleach.**

**Kon: I resent that!**

**Night: No. One. Cares.**

**Burst: Itachi if you please!**

**Itachi: I hate my life.**

**Burst: Good for you.**

_Spin and go the screen whatever! Just spin. Yeah you heard me. Oh! Here's the answer! Sora vs. Donald! Extreme Snowball fight!_

**Sora: What's the extreme for?**

**Burst: I'll show you! **_Hands Sora and the frenzied duck person snowflake shaped tipped wands._

**Burst: These will let you use magic to use the snow around you! They'll gather the snow and rapid shoot snowballs! Like demented snow plows with undead riders!**

**Undead rider: Mwahaha!**

**Burst: Shut it! I'm having a conversation with fictional characters!**

**Sora: Let's begin the fun before Burst begins ranting again, k Donald?**

**Donald: Ok Sora! But don't underestimate me! Here I- Bwack!**

_Whoa baby! Donald was just snow balled in the face 3 times by a sneak attack by Sora!_

**Donald: Why you!**

**Sora: Alls far in love and war!**

**Donald: Well let me show you all of my 'love' then!**

**Night: Is Donald coming on to Sora?**

**Cera: Gross! That's like Frosty coming on to Santa.**

**Donald: Super Snowball Barrage!**

**Sora: Oh no you don't!**

_Donald shoots snow balls at amazing speeds and numbers! But it's too bad cause Sora points his wand on the ground using the force of the snow balls to lift himself!_

**Donald: How does that even make sense?**

**Haio: You're a talking duck.**

**Sora: He has a point.**

**Donald: Fine! Don't hold back!**

**Kaito: Big brother I don't know who to root for.**

**Haio: Donald got you a borders gift card.**

**Kaito: Go Sora!**

**Sora: All right Donald! **_Holds staff high up in the air and a light shoots into the sky._

**Donald: What's that going to do?**

**Cera: Look up!**

**Donald: What? **_Giant snowball falls on him._

_It looks it's an instant KO! I'm random announcer voice, over and out!_

**Donald: **_Unconscious head sticks out._

**Burst: Well it seems Sora wins!**

**Sora: All right!**

**Night: **_Walks over to Kaito and whispers in his ear._

**Kaito: Really? That's all I gotta do? Ok!**

**Haio: Night. What did you just tell him to do?**

**Night: I told him I'd give him a remote control car if he- well just watch.**

_Kaito eagerly runs over to the giant snowball and he, well, dropped his pants._

**Kaito: Hmmmmmmm.**

**Cera: **_Walks over to Night and Haio. _**Aw, isn't that precious? A little boy going peepee where he shouldn't. Who does that remind you of Haio?**

**Haio: Night told you about when I was little, didn't he?**

**Cera: Yep!**

**Haio: Burst, isn't this a little too much pee humor?**

**Burst: Not really. I just wanted someone to do that. Donald's hilarious when he's mad.**

_Emptied out, Kaito pulls up his pants and walks over to Haio with a proud look on his face._

**Kaito: Big brother! I made the snow turn colors!**

**Haio: Um, I really have no response.**

**Kaito: Cera!**

**Cera: Huh? What is it you little weirdo?**

**Kaito: I don't say poopoo anymore! That's a baby word! Got it memorized?**

**Axel: Hey that's my-**

**Kaito: I have spoken!**

**Sora: Can we move on before Donald wakes up?**

**Burst: I'm surprised you're so tolerant of this Sora. Even if he did something wrong, you're the forgiving type. So why?**

**Sora: I'm a little afraid of you.**

**Burst: Good answer. Go screen go!**

_Like one of those Beyblades you can buy at a toy store, without being a complete piece of shit, the text moved, before stopping quickly, exactly like the damn rip-offs. I hate those things. Oh right the results. Cera vs. Night. Ice Bridge Survival. _

**Burst: Well, then. This will be interesting.**

**Cera: I don't want to go against the boy I love!**

**Night: Don't we have any say in this?**

**Burst: Nope! **_Presses a button on a remote._

_Everyone but Night and Cera are teleported some steps back as the ground around them disappeared, save for a bridge of ice._

**Night: This is just perfect.**

**Cera: What are the rules?**

**Burst: Simple. Whoever gets off the bridge first wins.**

**Cera: That sounds kind of easy- wait a minute!**

**Night: What's the survival for? **

**Burst: I'm glad you asked. **_Presses another button._

_Cera and Night freaked out as they realized the bridge exploded behind them, and the damage continued to spread!_

**Cera and Night: Oh crap!**

**Sora: Oh! So they're racing to the edge of bridge to avoid falling do their doom. Wait, what does that have to do with winter or the holidays?**

**Burst: I'll come back to you when I have a good excuse. Hey, where's Itachi? Oh, never mind. Let's get back to the race. It's not like he's an S-Class ninja with assassin skills that can kill us one by one.**

_And it's Night in the lead, no it's Cera, no its- wait who the heck is that?_

**Don Kanonji: I'm glad you asked! I'm- **_Is shot of the side by o bazooka._

**Burst: Back to the commentary!**

_But the shock caused the two of them to fall off the edge._

**Burst: Then it seems both of them are out of the game! But don't worry, they're not dead. They're in the penalty zone!**

"**The Penalty zone."**

_Night and Cera were strapped to crosses and screaming their lungs out._

**Night: Make it stop!**

**Cera: It's just so wrong!**

**Barney: Let's sing the ABC's kids!**

**Night: We're not 2 year olds!**

**Cera: Dinosaurs don't talk!**

**Back to the story.**

**Sora: Well, at least we know that won't work on Kaito.**

**Kaito: Who's Barney?**

**Burst: You don't know who Barney is?**

**Haio: He never really watched PBS. He loves nicktoons.**

**Kaito: Kill squidward!**

**Burst: Okay then. Well Haio, it looks like it's just you and me.**

**Haio: You'll send me to a penalty zone if I surrender, won't you?**

**Burst: Yep! And I've already figured out the game. It's call reindeer tag.**

**Haio: What's that?**

**Kaito: Are you gonna clean up reindeer poop?**

**Sora: You just like saying poop, don't you?**

**Haio: Well he is three.**

**Burst: Hmph. Well, here are the rules. We have to tag all the reindeer. Whoever tags them all wins. Simple enough.**

**Haio: What reindeer?**

**Sora: Uh, Haio?**

**Kaito: They're flying Winnie the Pooh style!**

_Haio looked up in the sky and slapped himself on the face. There were 8 reindeer flying in the air._

**Sora: Where's Rudolph?**

**Burst: I have no idea. Let's get on with this. You can "tag" them anyway you want.**

**Haio: Why are you so glum?**

**Kaito: Do you have a spider in your pants?**

**Sora: Were you dumped?**

**Burst: No and no! It's just Haio has an advantage. I picked this game randomly.**

**Haio: I'm going to enjoy this.**

_The game didn't last long. Burst continuously tried to catch a Reindeer with a net gun but they kept dodging. Haio however, was able to surround them with barriers, preventing them from moving and then hitting them each with a snowball counting each as a tag._

**Kaito: Yay!**

**Sora: I can't believe you just pelted reindeer!**

**Haio: It's just a game to them! Though I do wonder what they're thinking.**

**Burst: They can talk! Just listen.**

**Dasher: Righteous!**

**Dancer: Wicked!**

**Prancer: Awesome!**

**Vixen: Cool beans!**

**Comet: Aw man!**

**Donner: Woop!**

**Blitzen: Yay!**

**Cupid: Simply fabulous!**

_All turn to Cupid._

**Cupid: What?**

**Burst: Gay reindeer aside, let's continue on with the tournament! Part 2! Oh hey! Itachi is back! You go cut yourself?**

**Itachi: I went to the bathroom.**

**Burst: Oh.**

**Itachi: Then I cut myself.**

**Sora: Hey um, there's me, Haio, and Kaito left. How will that work?**

**Burst: I have just the game…..**

**Kaito: Yay!**

**Haio: The Naivety of youth.**

**Burst: I call this one holiday champ! **_Presses button on remote._

_With a poof of- well something it began. Beside Sora was a mechanized Frosty, beside Haio was a giant metal Christmas Tree, and Kaito stood on top of a giant wrapped present. _

**Haio: You're going to make us fight to the death, aren't you?**

**Itachi: Death is inevitable.**

**Burst: Of course not! It's not like I have clones to replace you. Yet.**

**Sora: What was that last part?**

**Burst: Anyway, let's begin with the rules. Each of your robots has basic movement and is telepathically linked to you. **

**Sora: Are you sure we're not fighting each other?**

**Burst: **_Grins and snaps his fingers._

_They all gasped as the area changed around them. They were now surrounded by giant candy canes, gingerbread men, and ice sculptures._

**Sora: Whoa.**

**Haio: Incredible.**

**Kaito: Cool!**

**Burst: Welcome to Candy Cane Field! One of the most magical, and corny, realms in existence! This place is made of Christmas Cheer, specifically made my little boys and girls. By the way, you may have been mistaken about the bots I gave you. They're not to help you.**

**Kaito: What are they for?**

**Burst: I'll explain. This challenge is a test of your Christmas cheer! The bots are the opposite of your Christmas cheer. The robot Santa represents belief, the present charity, and the tree joy. Next, **_snaps fingers again._

_Before the three stood dark versions of themselves, Sora's and Haio's child versions. (As Kaito is already a child.)_

**Kaito: Wow!**

**Sora: Kinda creepy.**

**Haio: Ok, I'm lost. What the heck are we doing?**

**Burst: Heh, well this is simple. The three before you are your shadows. Being made up of darkness, they lack Christmas cheer. This is part one of the game. Whoever fails to fill their shadow with Christmas cheer will- well you'll find out.**

**Sora: I'll start off! So what's up with you little me?**

**Dark Sora: Christmas is fake. Santa isn't real.**

**Sora: Well I met Santa.**

**Dark Sora: Prove it.**

**Sora: Uh.**

**Kaito: So me? What's wrong? You gotta go potty or something? A stubbed foot?**

**Dark Kaito: No I'm perfect! Think of all the toys I'm getting!**

**Kaito: Oh I get it! You're all greedy! **

**Dark Kaito: Nu-uh!**

**Kaito: Well someone once told me something. I forgot who, but that person told me "You can have all the riches in the world, but they can't talk to you, smile, or anything." I don't know how I remember it, but I'm glad I do!**

**Dark Kaito: I don't want to be alone. Can I be with you?**

**Kaito: Ok!**

_Dark Kaito turned into mist and entered Kaito._

**Burst: I actually believed Kaito would be the one to fail. Most 3 year olds aren't too good at sharing.**

**Kaito: I 'm not, um, whatever you said! I'm satisfied with big brother or Sora!**

**Haio: Or Sora? Aw.**

**Kaito: But big brother is still my favorite!**

**Dark Haio: Did you forget about me. Well, whatever.**

**Burst: Wow Haio! Your shadow is an emo.**

**Itachi: I would take offense to that if I cared.**

**Haio: Um, little me, what's up with your Christmas spirit?**

**Dark Haio: Daddy gave me a calendar so we always knew all the holidays. But I never really got any presents.**

**Haio: What about Night and Amy?**

**Dark Haio: Amy was nice, but I remember the time Night stripped me and wet my clothes!**

**Haio: As bad as that was, he was delirious from fever.**

**Dark Haio: But I had to wash in the nude! It was horrible and they were still stinky afterwards!**

**Haio: I give up. I can't beat that.**

_Sora and Haio's shadows turned into mist forms, but while Sora merged with his, Haio's shadow entered his tree like bot, turning it pitch black. _

**Haio: Uh-oh.**

**Burst( Yami voice): Penalty game! Shredding needles of Christ!**

_Haio tried to run away but before he could take a step two large candy canes grew out and grabbed him. Haio was hit with dozens metal pine needles. He wasn't hurt but he was stripped to his boxers._

**Burst: Ok! Now for part 2!**

**Haio: Can't I get some clothes first?**

_A pile of laundry fell on him._

**Haio: Is this yours?**

**Burst: Nope. It's the elves. **

**Haio: That explains the size. Oh, gross! A tampon!**

**Burst: Uh, moving on! **_Presses button on remote._

_Beside each candy cane appeared a large lickerish stick. However, as soon as they popped up, both the candy cane and lickerish sticks began popping up and down._

**Burst: The game goes like this! You'll use your bots to blast or grab the candy canes and lickerish , and gather them to build whatever and I'll judge! To be far, Kaito get's to stand closer to them!**

**Kaito: Ok! **_Walks closer to candy canes and lickerish on the right side._

**Burst: Sora face the left side!**

**Sora: M-hm. **_Turns to the left._

**Haio: What do I do?**

**Burst: Caramelldansen!**

_Against their will, Haio and Itachi began dancing to every yaio fan girl's favorite music and dance._

**Burst: While these two amuse me, begin the building! (To the readers I suggest playing the song and imagining the scene as best as you can. That's what I'm doing! Lol.)**

_The music louder then before and Haio beside Sora while Itachi is beside Kaito(still dancing) the two set to work. It grabbed them like the tail of that deformed monkey from Justice friends building and building with, well candy canes and red and black lickerish. Duh. The shape of what seemed to either be a bunch of towers on an island or someone giving the sky the middle finger. Meanwhile, Sora is working on- what the heck? Is he making a keyblade? Screw this I'm bored. Like after watching the Christmas story 7 TIMES! Fast forward!_

**Haio: Finally I can stop dancing.**

**Itachi: I'm used to it.**

**Burst: Now that I fast forwarded through what I deemed boring, and with what little time I have left I will not redo it, let's go to their creations!**

**Kaito: I made a castle! **_Wow. Just wow. I guess Kaito wins. To think he had it in his little mind. A candy cane castle with Santa and his elves made out of lickerish. _

**Haio: Way to go little brother! Beat that Sora!**

**Sora: Sorry little buddy but I will have to beat you. **

**Haio: Since when is he your little buddy?**

**Sora: Jealous?**

**Burst: Shut up and let me look! Oh geez. **_It was amazing. Out of candy cane and lickerish he made candy versions of the Santa hat Anime characters. There was Naruto, Sasuke, Ichigo, Rukia, Inuyasha, Kagome, Yugi, Joey, Seto, Card Captor Sakura, that black cat guy I vaguely remember, even a karate Hunny and they were all attacking the Grinch, who was wearing a T-Shirt that said 4-Kids employee! _

**Burst: Sob. It's beautiful. It sends the greatest message of all: Kill all English Dubbers.**

**Haio: That's not even a Christmas theme!**

**Kaito: What he said! **

**Itachi: It feels so good. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Yeah.**

**Burst: Screw the rules I'm an otaku!**

**Sora: Yes! I win!**

**Kaito: But! But!**

**Burst: No need to worry! I have a consolation prize! A plate of sugar cookies!**

**Kaito: Woohoo! **_Munches on cookies._

**Itachi: You're all going to die one day. Everyone does.**

**Haio: …. Ok. Is there is a third place prize!**

**Burst: Yeah! Another dance!**

**Haio: You have got to be-**

**Burst: With song this time!**

_With no choice in the matter, Itachi and Haio were forced to dance and sing the Swedish song._

**Itachi and Haio: **

Vi undrar är ni redo att vara med

Armarna upp nu ska ni få se

Kom igen

Vem som helst kan vara med

Så rör på era fötter

Och vicka era höfter

Gör som vi

Till denna melodi

Dansa med oss

Klappa era händer

Gör som vi gör

Ta några steg åt vänster

Lyssna och lär

Missa inte chansen

Nu är vi här med

Caramelldansen

Det blir en sensation överallt förstås

På fester kommer alla att släppa loss

Kom igen

Nu tar vi stegen om igen

Så rör på era fötter

Och vicka era höfter

Gör som vi

Till denna melodi

Så kom och

Dansa med oss

Klappa era händer

Gör som vi gör

Ta några steg åt vänster

Lyssna och lär

Missa inte chansen

Nu är vi här med

Caramelldansen

**Burst: Now in English!**

**Haio and Itachi: **

We are wondering, are you ready to take part

arms up and you will see

come on

anyone can take part

so move your feet

and shake your hips

do like we

to this melody

dance with us

clap your hands

do like we do

take a few steps to the left

listen and learn

don't miss the chance

now we're here with the

caramel dance

it'll be a sensation everywhere of course

at parties everyone will let loose

come on

let's take the steps again

so move your feet

and shake your hips

do like we

to this melody

so come and

dance with us

clap your hands

do like we

take a few steps to the left

listen and learn

don't miss the chance

no we're here with the

caramel dance

**Burst: Now in German!**

**Haio and Itachi: **

Bist du nun bereit

Richtig abzughen

Komm lass die fallen

und dan wirst dushen

sei dabei

der tanz heir ist far jederman

Tan zu dem beat au a a a

lass die hufte schwingen la la la

mach s wie wir

Spurst du die melody

Komm Tanze mit

klat sche in die hande

du bist dabei

springe ung fuhl dich frei

Hor zu und lern

du bist an der reihe

jederman leibt das

caramelltanzen

die ser tanz wird unser leibster sein

wir tanzen durch die nacht bis zum

morgenraun

nocheinmal

der tanz fangt gleich von

vorn an

tan zu dem beat ua a a a

lass die hufte schwingen la la la

mach wie wir

spurst du die melody

Und los gehts

komm tanze mit

klat sche in die hande

du bist dabei

springe und fuhl dich frei

Hor zu und lern

du bist an der reihe

jederman leibt das

Caramelltanzen

**12 languages later.**

**Burst: Well it seems the two passed out. Let's return to our dimension!**

_And they did. What you expected something special? **** you._

**Burst: Ok before I let you get your present let's return Night and Cera.**

**Night: If you weren't the one writing the story I would so kill you.**

**Cera: So who won? I'm guessing it's not Haio since he's lying unconscious in his boxers. Hilarious.**

**Burst: The winner was Sora! Sora please go to Santa's house for your reward.**

**Sora: All right!**

**10 minutes later.**

**Sora: I'm back!**

**Night: What took you so long? I was about to roll Haio and Itachi into a snow ball! But then they woke up.**

**Haio: If Kaito wasn't here I would shove your foot up your-**

**Cera: No you wouldn't.**

**Kaito: I'm bored.**

**Itachi: Random emo comment.**

**Burst: Where's your gift?**

**Sora: **_Grins and shows everyone a red boombox._

**Burst: Nice! That reminds me! Time to carol! It's okay to wing it. And anyone who doesn't has to star in a crappy Christmas special. **

**Night: But we already-**

**Burst: Sing!**

**Burst: Dashing through the snow!**

**Night: On Fred Flintstone's ass!**

**Sora: Can't believe Donald is still asleep!**

**Cera: And Kaito just passed gas!**

**Kaito: Yay Tacos!**

**Haio: I think I got snow in my eye!**

**Itachi: One day you will all die.**

**Kaito: I like chocolate cream pie!**

**Everyone: Oh!**

**Burst: Jingle bells!**

**Sora: Something smells!**

**Night: Beware of Christmas beans!**

**Cera: Anybody touch my Night and I'll shoot them in the spleen!**

**Kaito: Jingle Bells!**

**Haio: Man it smells!**

**Burst: That better not be reindeer farts!**

**Itachi: I'm starting to hate this thing called Kingdom Hearts!**

**Sora: Jingle bells!**

**Cera: Something smells!**

**Kaito: I don't think that's me!**

**Kaito: Maybe it's Donald cause he's covered by my pee!**

**Itachi: Emo thing.**

**Itachi: Emo thing.**

**Cera: Shut it ninja guy!**

**Night and Haio: Don't mess Cera or you'll get fried!**

**Itachi: So…..**

**Everyone: Jingle Bells!**

**Jingle Bells!**

**Jingle all the way!**

**Kaito: Peace on Earth and have a happy holidays!**

**Burst: That was surprisingly fun!**

**Kaito: Let's open presents now!**

**Haio: Um Kaito, no one brought presents.**

**Kaito: No fair!**

**Santa: Ho ho ho! I can fix that!**

**Kaito: It's Santa! **_Runs and hugs him._

**Cera: I have to admit the kid is cute. I'll be glad when our babies are a bit older.**

**Night: You mean to the point where they're potty trained?**

**Cera: Yeah. I wonder how Roxas is doing with them.**

**Meanwhile!**

**Roxas: How does so much come out from a little body?**

**Back to the special!**

**Santa: Now Kaito-**

**Kaito: You know my name!**

**Santa: Yes now kindly let go of me I can give each of you present.**

_Kaito complied and they all stared in wonder as Santa's magic went to work. Presents fell from the sky, one for each of them. A soft pretzel maker for Burst_**(Burst: I don't care if they exist or not!)**_, Sora got a Kairi plushy, which is cute but kinda creepy that he wanted that. Night and Cera got tickets to a green day concert, Haio got a samurai sword_**(he apparently likes those things)**_, and Kaito a toy keyblade._

**Santa: Well I'll be going now. I'm meeting my wife in Hawaii!**

**Sora: But then who will run Christmas town?**

**Santa: My backup! Tim Allen. **

**Night: Hey Itachi! Ok your stupid present already!**

**Itachi: Fine. **_Opens up the large rectangular box and eyes widen._

**Kaito: There's a person in there!**

**Sasuke: Itachi die!**

**Itachi: Dammit. **_Knocks Sasuke out with one punch and drags him away to wear no one could hear or see them. _**( Hint hint.)**

**Burst: With that disturbing note, let's take this party someone else.**

**Sora: You wanna get some pizza?**

**Haio: No pineapple.**

**Kaito: With extra cheese!**

**Night: Do you like we've forgotten something?**

**Cera: No.**

**Night: Me neither.**

**Later!**

**Donald: Hello? Where is everyone? Why do I smell like pee? Hello? Hey is that Sasuke? What's he doing with Itachi? Oh god! Oh god!**

**Tiny Tim: God bless us everyone!**

**Donald: Where the heck did you come from?**

_I hope you enjoyed this. I feel like at one point I rushed through. I'll try to write the next chapter of KH soon. Please review!_


End file.
